Black sea, White sky
by HaibanHollow
Summary: Jacob's been running from the truth for months and meets a girl in an unsuspected way. She is much more than she seems. This is a JacobxOC fanfic/Carpathian romance. rated T for now. Story starts off after Eclipse. JUST READ IT! STORY BETTER THAN SUMMARY!
1. The Lost Seed

This is a Jacob x OC fanfic. The story pix up after Eclipse. Tane is the only character that is mine(so-far) and of course I do not own any of the other characters. Well, any who, I may as well begin the story! Plz R&R!  
-Haiban Hollow 

**The Lost Seed**

Jacobs POV ---- well only at the beginning...

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and my pack is still pleading me to come back. But I can never go back... I no longer smell the salted sea, the leechs' smell is long gone, I can't ever smell Bella...I can never be with Bella.

Money, I do not have. I fish in the nearest river whenever I get the chance. I feel like a leech scrounging for food. I disgust myself.

Winter. the coldest season of them all and I'm still running. Running from my past. Running from the truth.

_What causes you to have so much pain young one? _ He instantly skidded to a halt. He stood in a field of pure white. The only thing that stood out was the crimson dress of a woman wearing a snow white shall that draped over her shoulders. Her hair, a light blond that almost appeared to be pearl white cascaded down her back to her waist.

The voice was not of his pack pleading for his return, but of this stranger's. It was somehow soothing to his hurt soul.

She just sat in the snow with a small bag in her hands. "Sorry. Did I startle you?", she said to me with a small smile that didn't seem to reach her eyes.

All he could do was stare, wide-eyed, at her as she was talked to him. And just to top it off he was still in wolf form!

"Ya, just a little," he murmured out in wolf-tongue.

She let out a small giggle that loosened the pain from his heart. From the thought of Bella. Jacobs eyes softened as a wolfish smile spread across his face. Her smile finally seemed to touch her eyes.

"Your funny, young one" she exclaimed after finishing her small fit of giggles.

All he could come up with was a wolf-toothed grin. She giggled a little more.

"Won't you sit with me?" She patted the spot next to her. He instantly realized that where she sat, the snow was melted away and fresh green grass had sprung up like a soft welcome mat. He hesitated to move toward her, unknowing of her true powers. Her irises held a deep violet, a truly inhuman color. He'd almost mistaken them for being black. How could he have missed such a detail.

"You are not human. What are you.", he commanded in a low growl. He stood ready to move if any sign of attack. Her eyes widened in both shock and realization for only a split second.

"Thats not a polite way to ask you know. Your surely aren't just any wolf. I've never seen a wolf your size before! Might you be were-wolf?" She had an slight twinkle of excitement in her almost emotionless eyes. He stared at her in complete confusion.

'How does she know!?!?' was what was screaming through his head.

"I know it!" she yelled in enjoyment. She pounced at him with a big smile.

All he could think to do was back away, but to no avail. He ended up butted into a tree trunk. He didn't know what to expect from the girl. All he could do was prepare for the wurst. His eyes shut tight, prepared for the pain.

He felt pressure around his neck but it was not hands trying to kill. Warm arms where snaked around his fur covered neck. He looked down to see the girl smiling, eyes closed, holding him tightly. She cuddled into him soft fur. She rested her head on his shoulder. Nestling her self deeper into the crook of his neck she inhaled his sent. His pulse beat rapidly from her close contact.

_You smell nice._ He heard her whisper to him in his mind. She sounded almost intoxicated. He too nuzzled her neck. Inhaled the aroma of spices and herbs. Letting out a husky growl he to, whispered a reply to her addictive scent. "I too can say the same for you." He's thoughts scattered into oblivian. Not a single trace of hate, fear, or even sadness seemed to linger in his mind.

He let her rest there while he regathered his thoughts.

"Will you answer my question or not." he huffed out in a low bark trying to hold a strait face.

"I'm not going to answer that right now, maybe later.", she mumbled into his ear.

He let out an annoyed sigh. His ears flattened as he lowered his head in defeat.

She gave a small giggle from his actions.

"I'll tell you my name you know.", she exclaimed cheerfully.

His ears propped up in excitement while his tail wagged. She patted his head. "Your more like a puppy then a wolf."

Nudging her hand off his head too under his chin. He gave her the puppy eyed look. He whined out, "Will you please tell me your name?"

"Only if you tell me yours," she teased.

Without a second thought he answered in a bark, "Jacob Black" Pain struck her face for some unknown reason. He looked at her in worry.

She stood abruptly, but gracefully. "Well, it has been nice meeting you Jacob Black but sadly I have to go. The dawn is becoming to much for me." She silently walk away into the forest. He whimpered in thought of being alone once more. She turned back to him knowing the same pain. " I must rest, but I promise I will be seeing you soon." A red tear streaked down her cheek as she turned back into the forest. She seemed to vanish in to thin air. Only her scent lingering in his fur coat.

He to could feel tears reaching the rims of his eyes. The urge to run after her was overwhelming but all he could do was sit and wait to see her again.

Dawn had broke in the early morning sky. He know she was long gone for now. He turned to where she had been sitting. The small bag that she had sat in her place in the middle of the green grassy circle. The snow melted instantly where his paws landed as he draw closer.

Examining it, the bag was no bigger then his front paw. An Asian character on it in white stood out on it. Sniffing it, the same aromas from her hair seeped from the bag. It seemed to be a mixture of rich soil and seeds form several different herbs and spices. He could almost feel her hair on his mussel as he took another deep breath of it. A feeling of warmth when strait to his heart when it cycled through his lungs once more. He could not leave the seeds to freeze in the cold of this winter. His mind told him to protect them and he was going to do just that. He laid down, the bag lay encircled by his body as he curled up.

He'd been traveling far to long without rest. They both longed for the sleep of their people. They both had a dreamless sleep.

No memories of pain disturbed there slumber.

But not all was peaceful in these lands. Darkness lurked under the radar.

... End of Chapter One...

plz review!


	2. Torn Seed

Hello there! I now have a little sister and she's so cute! There will be more soon. so for the time being R&R! thank you!

-Haiban Hollow

* * *

**Torn Seed**

The sun came and nearly went unknown as he slept in the field of snow the small pouch safe from the cold.

Awaking at twilight he shifted back to human form. He tied the bag around his neck with the leather strap he had wrapped around his ankle. After making sure it was secure he became wolf once more. The signs of the sun died. The moon and stars were left to dominate the sky once more.

An hour past nightfall. Still, no sound from the creatures of the night. An eerie calm lay upon the land. Something wasn't right.

A blood-curdling scream cut across the sky. It was her voice. He knew something was wrong and she was in the middle of it.

The sent of blood smeared his senses of all the calm of the lush forest around him. The ground screamed having been tainted by the venomous blood in an ancient vampire. He sped through the trees not caring who or what saw his blurred figure. For the sake of love, she has to stay alive no matter what. If she died, he knew he would never be able to live another day.

Adrenalin pumped through his blood knowing that this day was going to end with blood shed. He could feel his power double ten-fold.

Whizzing past tree after tree he came to a clearing. The field of white was stained with blood. Only one figure stood hunched over in pain. The other was the girl from the field earlier she was crawling away. Her own wounded leg bleed profusely as she dragged herself away from the deranged creature. A sickly sweet smell he knows all to well pored from the creature whose teeth glistened a crimson red. It clenched its wounded arm. Blood, the color of black ink, leaked from its torn discolored, flesh. Its skin, if you could call it that, clung to its bones like saran rap. Eyes filled with hate gleamed at her. If looks could kill, she'd be dust in seconds.

He was sickened of the sight of the creature that you loathed so much. Vampires. He snarled at the thought. '_Damn leech.'_

End of chapter 2

Plz Review! More soon!


	3. All to Save the Seed

Hello and thank you my readers for being **_very_**_,very_ patient. I'm sorry I haven't up dated in a long while. So here is the next happening. Enjoy!

-Haiban Hollow

Chapter 3: All to Save the Seed

The stench of rotting flesh mixed with the sickeningly sweet scent hung in the air. Jacob's lips curled back to show his brown, blood coated, gleaming teeth. Letting out a monstrous snarl threw his clenched jaw, got the attention of the venomous beast. 'Its' head twisted in his direction. It took one sniff and grimaced at him. It was about to turn back to strike the girl once more but he wouldn't have it, she had to live. And if he died in the process, so be it.

Using his speed and strength he ran for the vampire's back and lunged for its neck. But before he could bite down he was catapulted off its back to role and land seven feet away from her injured body. He took a quick look at her. She was packing soil into her wounded leg. He was about to question her actions but there was no time to ask as he turned his attention back to the walking corpse of a creation.

Its eyes gleamed a blood red back at him. "How dare you intrude, Mutt." In one swift move 'it' ran right strait for him. There was no time to think.

Rolling left and leaping once his feet touched ground he avoided the swift deadly accuracy that would have killed him on the spot if he had delayed a mere two seconds. The attack splintered the tree that grew a yard away. The leaves seemed to disintegrate. The layers of snow blown into bits as it became vapor. The girl stumbles to get up. Her face amazingly calm in the current situation. Keeping a watchful eye on the half crazed beast she gets about 14 feet away into the center of the field collecting something from the snow. Metal glinted from her hand. 'A dagger?'

_No, my necklace._ Her voice said in his head. _Look out!_

The vampire came at him once more. Blood streaming even more. Both hands clawed ready to dig deep into his flesh. The last of its lips pulled back far enough to reveal i_s _gums. "Hold still. This'll only take a second."

"Not today, Leech. Not ever." He replied in a rumbling grimacing growl.

The vampire leaped into the air as Jacob went for its neck in what you'd think would have been another failed attempt but it was not so. The vampire almost got away but fell to a crouch 5 yard away. Its leg, a bloody mess, looked as if a chainsaw had a go at it. Jacob's sharp teeth just

'grazed' its leg. Jacob started to snicker but when cold as he realized something. 'Wait a second. Vampires don't bleed…then what am I up against? What is this _thing_?'

Before he could even blink the vampire was at his neck. "How dare you leave a mark, mutt." Its' hand grabbed old of Jacob's neck, blocking off his airflow.

Jacob tried to snap at its' face but the monstrous thing had held his neck at arms length lifting him higher. "It's time to put you down, mongrel." It's stare becoming more menacing then the crime scenes made by Jack the Ripper. Eyes that know how to make a few seconds of excruciating pain make a person go mad. The eyes of Satan on a really bad day. A smile that had a very thin line between a smirk and a smiling mad man. His teeth, also that of not human, was like looking at a piranha in the face with out he glass shield in-between. Like looking death in the face... 'But not today.'

Jacob shifted forms. The sound of the popping of muscle and bone being reshaped was heard be quieted soon after. Jacob, bare of all clothing and fur, stood proudly even with the vampires hand still around his neck but so was the pouch of spice and herb. He's reason to fight. The only reason to fight for someone other then himself… but for how long will this reason last? To protect her was only temporary… is it not? Once this thing is dead my reason to be anywhere near her will disappear, right? I will once again be with out purpose. Running away… right…?

-End of chapter 3-

Thank you very much for reading and please Review. I'm truelly trying to update more. Wish me luck!


End file.
